Hushed Words and White Lies
by BeaniesAndBowTies
Summary: PS: DARREN CRISS/CHRIS COLFER. Not strictly Kurt and Blaine. Ever wonder what goes on behind the scenes of Glee with the two lovely characters, Kurt and Blaine? What are Darren and Chris like around each other? Can Darren really keep his feelings down, pretend to be straight, and just stay friends with him? Or will he admit his love and drop the act of the gayest straight man ever?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Okay, so I know it's not common for people to write stories on the actual people of the characters, but I thought I'd do something different. There will be more Glee scenes, but this is mostly an AU for the real life characters Darren Criss and Chris Colfer. Please do not send hateful reviews and such. If you do not like the idea for my story, please do not read it. Also, please review for this story, though. Tell me if you like it or don't like it, and why. I want to write another chapter for this, but only if it's worth it. If it's good enough to deserve another chapter, please let me know. PS: It is rated M for future detailed sex scenes.

Chapter 1-

DARREN:

Blaine sat down on the stage in New York, looking at his boyfriend's divine face. God, how he loved the boy.. A lump formed in his throat as he began to serenade Kurt. When he sang, his voice cracked, but nevertheless, sounded beautiful singing the acoustic version of Teenage Dream. Tears ran down his face and when he was done, his heart shattered painfully in his chest.

"Cut!" The Director called. Darren sighed, shifting in the piano chair. He was tired as hell from working all day, his lovely voice even becoming scratchy. "That's a wrap, guys. Go home. You all did wonderful today, see y'all tomorrow."

Lea and Dean, the new guy on the show, known as Brody, instantly left the New York bar they were shooting at. Chris hovered, waiting for Darren like always. He nodded toward the younger male, calling him over. "We're gonna go get dinner, tonight, right, D?"

Darren nodded, hopping off of the small stage. "Let's go," He flashed Chris a killer smile and took his hand. The boys were always affectionate, though Darren was straight and currently dating a woman, right now. He always hoped Chris wouldn't take the affection the wrong way, but sometimes Darren was the one who needed the reassuring.

Walking down the actual streets of New York City, the view was beautiful. Though they took the less crowed way, (so any crazed fans wouldn't attack them) it was still gorgeous. They headed to their usual restaurant, one they ate at after almost every day of working. Chris and Darren got their very lovely booth in the back, sitting across from one another.

The boys didn't bother changing out of their character's outfits, beings they'd be back tomorrow anyhow, and they dressed quite like them. Darren studied the small, yet beautiful male across from him, loving how as he talked, his expressions could go from soft to enthusiastic in a second, those sweet pink lips forming a broad yet timid smile..

"Darren?" Chris' brow lifted. "Darren, helloooo?" He waved a hand in front of the boy's face.

Darren jumped a little and bit his lip, "Oh! Sorry, yeah, yeah.. what?" He swallowed, damning himself for getting lost in the other's features. I mean, that was normal, though, right? Obviously guys could at least look at their guy friends.

Chris chuckled a short chuckle and leaned his head on his propped up hand. Rolling his eyes, a smile stayed on those decadent lips. "Mia? You and her.. how are you two doing?"

Darren looked down, again shifting nervously in his place. Mia was his girlfriend. He did love her, but lately things have been strange. She'd been all pissy about Darren and Chris hanging out so much, way more than they did, and then she had become clingier than usual.

Picking the polish on his fingernails, Darren gave a shrug, "Well, um.. we're good, I guess. We just moved in together. She's excited." His sweet, deep voice spoke in a hushed tone, being careful that the conversation was only for them. They were in a closed space, so people wouldn't hear them well anyway.

Chris' face filled with confusion. "And you're not?" His fingers drummed the table gently and his hazel eyes met Darren's.

"I am.. she's just becoming more and more jealous and clingy." Darren knew he should love that she cared so much, but for some reason, it felt so wrong. He didn't have a clue why.

"You two will get through this, all right?" Chris held Darren's hand in his, his thumb softly tracing the boy's palm. "Whatever this is, you two will get past it. She'll learn to trust you.." He squeezed Darren's hand, placing a small kiss on the side, a soft comforting smile on his face.

At the way Darren felt when Chris kissed his hand, Darren very much doubted that.

CHRIS:

Walking Darren home was one of Chris' favorite part of the day. Darren lived about a mile from the restaurant, but they didn't mind the walk. Chris loved that they could just walk in silence, yet felt so calm and content.

Darren looked lost tonight, his eyes wandering off into nothing and sometimes, strangely even just to look at Chris in the oddest ways.

Ever since the boys got close, Chris would notice that sometimes Darren would have his strange moments, partly when Chris gave him a lot of affection. He didn't reject it or push it away, no. But, he would always have a look on his face afterwards that made Chris curious as hell as to what was going on. Chris knew he had to be careful with straight guys, afraid he'd fall for them. Of course, Chris had fallen In love with Darren the day that their eyes met, but hell would freeze over before he'd tell him that.

Standing at the gorgeous, giant, New York apartment that Darren and Mia shared, Darren was saying his goodbyes to Chris when he gently tugged on the boy's arm, causing Darren to stop short on the first step, turning around.

"Yeah?" Darren's eyebrows quirked and he stepped down from the small stairs, standing in front of Chris once more.

"What's been going on with you, D?" Chris asked softly, his voice full of concern. He licked his bottom lip out of habit.

Darren crossed his ankles, standing with his weight leaning toward the right side of him. "I-I don't know what you mean.." His gaze flickered to anywhere but Chris' face.

Chris took Darren's hand and sighed, "Darren, please don't lie to me, you know—"

Darren pulled Chris' hand so abruptly, a feeling in Chris' stomach appeared that made him want to puke. Rejection.

"I'm sorry, Chri—" Darren reached for Chris' hand and a pain expression filled his face.

But, Chris pulled back this time. "No. You see? What the hell is going on? You act like my touch is poison. And when you talk to me, you're either looking completely away or lost in my face. I don''t get it! What? Are you suddenly deciding our affectionate friendship bothers you? Are you suddenly being a total homopho—"

Darren closed the space between them, looking dead into Chris' eyes. "Don't even fucking go there. You know that I'm not like that."

Chris' eyes filled with tears. "Then what the hell _are_ you like?" His voice broke on the last word.

"God, Chris.. don't cry. Please," Darren's soft voice turned gruff, but still so comforting to his ears.

Darren placed a hand on Chris' cheek, cupping it gently. "I- I.."

God, those brown eyes.. staring into his… lips so inviting. It was Chris' turn to get lost in Darren's features.

Darren stopped talking, their gazes locked. Breathing shallow. Hearts beating rapidly.

Chris couldn't help himself. He leaned in, their lips inches from each other, then finally—

"Darren!" Mia opened the door and Darren practically hopped backward from Chris.

Chris' heart stopped beating for a second and his heart sank. God, he was so stupid. Trying to kiss a taken man. A straight, taken man.

Darren threw him an apologetic look and chewed on his bottom lip. "Bye, Chris. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Chris shoved his hands into his pockets and he cleared his throat, giving Darren a nod. He didn't trust himself to speak without breaking into tears.

No, he didn't trust himself at all around Darren.

He turned around and headed back to the cold, lonely hotel room.

Tears ran down his cheeks. Sorrow filled his soul. And he had a feeling that was always how it was going to be.


	2. Chapter 2

DARREN:

Darren sat in his dressing room, staring blankly at the mirror in front of him. His slicked back gelled hair shone and his dark and stormy eyes were staring back at him. He tried to force a smile on his gorgeous face, but it faltered. Darren never really found himself attractive, and looking at himself now- after what happened a few nights ago, he couldn't even bare to stand his own reflection.

Chris and he still went out the few nights that had passed, but awkwardness always seemed to fill the air. They avoided what almost happened quite well. But, Darren knew it was going to have to be brought up sooner or later.

With an exhale, Darren rose from his seat and went into the production area.

The production day started off slow, but like always, Darren began to enjoy himself. That was, until the director called everyone to the center of the replicated McKinley high 'hallway'.

"All right, guys- I know it wasn't on the script, but Lea gave me a good idea for Kurt and Blaine—After everyone finds out what happened between the two, Kurt is crushed, confused, and Blaine refuses to leave his side. So, they wind up having angry… well, sex." The director swallowed and he shrugged.

"Of course, this is a family show. We're not going to be showing the entire thing. But, just enough for the crowd to get the jest, yeah? Okay, guys, here are your scripts." He handed the scripts to Darren and Chris, "Read them over and we'll start in five."

Darren swallowed. So. Not. Fucking. Good.

CHRIS:

"Lea! You bitch!" Chris gasped, walking over to Lea Michele like a small lion. Small, but angry as hell.

"You are just trying to make Darren suffer even more from being confused." Chris and Lea were best friends both on set and off. And, he'd even told Lea every single thing that was going on.

"Oh, come on. I am so tired of it. He obviously has feelings for you."

"I doubt it."

"OH! You're totally right. A straight dude would so almost kiss a gay one." She rolled her eyes.

Chris looked over his script, eyes scanning every single detail from the page. Fuck. Chris could not believe his eyes. When he looked up at Lea, he swallowed.

"This isn't only torture for Darren." He breathed out. Lea laughed.

The director called everyone on the floor.

And then: Action.

"_You fucking cheated on me! How the hell can we be friends now? God, I can barely even look at you, Blaine." Kurt shouted, not meeting Blaine's gaze._

_Blaine slowly moved forward, tears running down his cheeks. "Kurt.." He placed his hand on Kurt's shoulder._

_Kurt shrugged it off. Blaine cried._

"_God, Kurt.. I'm sorry. Please."_

_Kurt bit his lip, looking down._

_Blaine stepped closer, closing the space remaining between the two. Cupping his cheek, he leaned in for a kiss._

_The two boys' lips met with passion. Lips moved, tongues twined._

_Kurt's warm mouth took in Blaine's and inside, Darren secretly remembered all of the reasons he loved doing this._

_Blaine made a low rumbling sound in his throat, quite like a moan._

_Kurt's body reacted, his arms wrapping around Blaine's neck. Blaine backed them up into the bed, falling on top of Kurt._

_Kurt stopped, grabbing Blaine's face tightly in his hands, "Never hurt me again." He said softly, but his words were serious._

_Blaine nodded and Kurt claimed Blaine's lips once more in a fast, hungry motion._

DARREN:

Darren got off set as quickly as possible. Jogging to his dressing room, he panted deeply. When he opened it, he instantly shut the door behind him. He crumpled to the ground, against the door. As he looked down, a massive bulge underneath his pants revealed the fear that he was always afraid to confirm.

He actually enjoyed kissing Chris.

Tears filled Darren's eyes and he began to sob. Clenching his hair, he buried his face into his folded arms.

God, Darren had enjoyed rough kissing Chris like never before. All of the other times were just as great, but this time Darren had knew for sure, about one second into the kiss, that this was very much real for him.

He swallowed, wondering what the hell he was going to do.

For a few minutes, he sat there, staring blankly at his painted nails, until finally a knock came.

He gathered to his feet and wiped his eyes, clearing his throat.

When he opened the door, his heart dropped. Uncontrollable tears fell.

Chris' face went soft and he caught Darren in his arms as he saw the male began to sway.

_Even when I'm upset, it feels so good to have that warm, hard, gorgeous body holding me.._ Darren thought as his eyes closed.

When he opened them, he could see that Chris knew why he was crying.

But, Chris didn't push it. No. He just lay back against the wall and held Darren in his arms.

His fingers lightly brushed against the male's cheekbones, causing Darren to shiver.

Darren shut his eyes again, a lump forming in his throat.

"Why do I feel this way?"

"I don't know what you feel."

Darren opened his eyes, the tears causing them to turn even grayer, "You know."

Chris shook his head, tears forming in his own irises, "Tell me, Darren.." He whispered.

"I.." Darren twined their fingers.

Chris squeezed.

"I think I love you," Chris' chest fluttered. His eyes swam in tears.

It was Chris' turn to shut them. With a sob.

"Don't.. Don't love me. You.. you're not.."

Darren kissed the other's head, rubbing his back,"Shh.. stop, love." He said soothingly, his heart sinking from seeing his best friend cry.

Chris picked up his head and their eyes locked in that knowing way like they always did.

And Chris couldn't help but lean in. Again.

Darren's whole body shook. Their lips an inch away. Then a fraction of an inch.

As their lips barely brushed, Darren pulled away with a broken sound.

"I can't," He spoke, his voice strained.

Chris stood, wobbling on his feet as he tried to balance his thoughts, "Dammit, Dar-"

"Mia," He shook his head. "I've got to talk to Mia."

As Darren left Chris speechless, Darren left on the journey back home, trying to figure out how the hell to tell his girlfriend that he was gay. And in love with his best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DARREN**_

Slosh, slosh

Darren stepped through the puddles and scattered mud as he made his way to Chris' house in the pouring rain. He was shuddering violently and trying his best not to chatter his pearly whites. Stepping up to Chris' mansion, he raised the knocker and gave it three good bangs, then released the handle. He let out a shiver when Chris answered, only in boxers. He didn't know if he shivered because it was cold and wet out, or because the most gorgeous man on Earth was standing before him. Darren bit his lip, running a hand through his thick, damp curls.

"H-hey," Darren stuttered, shifting his weight. He could feel the familiar hardness settling between his legs, "Mia thr-rew me out."

Chris' face went blank, a hardness appearing in those oh-so-gentle eyes. "What the fuck, D?" He stepped closer, laying his palm on Darren's cheek, "What happened?" Chris' fingers slowly traced a bruise over his right eye.

Darren winced, pressing his lips together, not trusting his voice.

Chris sighed, chewing on his bottom lip. Darren could see he had to struggle not to take Darren in his arms right then and there and hold him protectively.

"Come in, will you?" The other asked softly, taking his hand in his.

Darren nodded and walked in, crossing his arms. He let out a puffed breath of air, shrugging, "She hit me.."

Chris' face turned red, he clenched his fists.

Darren had never seen an expression so threatening on another's face.

Chris was about to go insane.

_**CHRIS**_

God damn, Darren looked fucking beautiful standing on his doorstep. Rain drops dangled at the end of his curls, his face damp and slightly puckered. His shirt practically molded to his chest, nipples hard. It was all Chris had in him not to pounce on Darren and make love right on the door.

When Darren announced Mia had hit him, he grit his teeth. For a small, not-so-threatening looking man, he could throw a fit that was more than a threat, it turned into a promise.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, walking closer to the male. "What the hell happened back there?"

Darren tugged at the bottom of his shirt, looking away. "I told her that when we kissed for our scene, I liked it. That I was done lying. That I'm gay. And that.. I care for you.. a lot," He swallowed, "She went on a ranting fit, then punched me in the face," He squinted his nose. "I wasn't about to hit her back, so when I turned to leave, she managed to throw a lamp at me."

He lifted up the back of his shirt, seeing a thick gash from his back dimples to his shoulder blade. Darren's face flushed with red and he looked away.

"Baby," He whispered, not even realizing what he said, "My God.." Chris walked over, reaching out to touch the line. His thumb ran over the cut, wincing. Tears filled his eyes. His Darren.. feeling pain. He walked behind Darren, squatting down just a bit to kiss along the line.

"She won't touch you again. You're staying here with me.." He muttered. Darren shivered against his touch. Chris bit his tongue. He felt his erection grow. Jeez, was he really getting hard at a time like this?

Darren made a soft noise, clenching his fists. "Chris.." He shook.

Chris ignored him, kissing a trail along the gash. Eventually, he stood again, his mouth lingering on Chris' neck. His lips parted, tongue swiveling out to taste the other. Chris' eyes rolled back into his head, loving the taste of the man's delicate and sweet yet salty skin. Darren made a noise that was somewhere between a whimper and a moan, and Chris turned him around, lips latched onto Darren's jaw.

"Beautiful.." Chris mumbled, his arms wrapping around Darren's waist.

Darren growled, licking his lips. "Chris.." He muttered again, now reaching for the boy's bulge. He rubbed, eyes wide.

"Ooh.." Chris' eyes fluttered open from their closed state. Darren cupped him, groaning. "Want you.." He said.

Chris gasped, bucking into his hand. He cupped his face, backing him up against the wall. "I swear to god, move your hand more, and there's no going back."

Darren squeezed, thumb running down his zipper.

That was it.

Chris' mouth claimed Darren's, a hunger so powerful moans escaped their hooked lips. Darren's tongue sweeped the other's mouth, gliding among the perfect teeth behind them. Chris bit down on Darren's bottom lip, pulling. Darren jerked him backward, heading for the kitchen. Chris' room was just out the door inside of the kitchen, but the boys knew they wouldn't make it.

Before he knew it, Chris was being pressed back against the sink. Darren's hips sank into his and Chris couldn't help but rock them with a hiss. The friction was powerful, sending jolts through the boys' bodies. Chris' hand slid through Darren's slick locks, tugging at the curls. Darren thrusted his hips forward, working on Chris' blue jeans. He tore them off, throwing them on the ground. Chris took off Darren's shirt in one quick movement, suckling on those nipples which were all hard for him. It was Darren's turn to run his fingers through Chris' soft hair, massaging his scalp. His mouth opened, no sound coming out.

Within minutes, the men were undressed. Chris grabbed the other's ass, licking the path down Darren's jugular. Darren ran his fingers down Chris' chest, settling on the boy's v-line, tracing the hair that lay there. Chris shivered, arching to Darren's touch. Darren's fingers curled around his male's cock, thumb rubbing across the slit. Darren pumped him, the foreskin moving along with his touch slightly. Precum formed at the tip and Darren got on his knees, mouth placed on his cock. His tongue snaked out, licking any drops of liquid that was released.

Chris groaned, circling his hips as Darren sucked him. He couldn't help but thrust forward. God, this was pure bliss. Chris thought he saw stars. He had never felt this good. He'd been with a few men, but none made him feel like this. God, was Darren swallowing his pre-ejaculation? He couldn't take this much longer. "Darren.." He struggled to get the words out. "Come here."

Darren had a wicked grin on, but it was wiped off when Chris pulled him up by his hips. Chris ran his index finger across Darren's moist lips, entering one inside. Then another. And another. Darren instantly sucked on it, tongue teasing the man's gentle fingers.

Chris almost lost it from the act. He released his fingers and ran it down Darren's body, pushing one abruptly inside of the man. Darren groaned out, whimpering. He wriggled against his finger, ass clenching. Chris kissed at his collar bone, whispering, "Shh, shh, still." His finger pressed deeper into Darren, and he gradually added more. His fingers pumped, running along the walls of the other man, hitting all of the right places.

Darren screamed out, his load shooting onto Chris' chest_. Fucking hot,_ Chris thought, taking a swipe of milky liquid off his chest and letting his mouth take a sample. Chris didn't want this to end yet, no. He kissed a path along Darren's hip bones, prepared to make him hard again, but when he looked straight forward, he saw Darren's penis erect yet again.

_Damn, this boy is heaven.._

Darren licked his lips, grabbing Chris and pinning him stomach down against the hard wooden table. He took no time crawling on top of him, hands pushing down on Chris'. He slid down a bit, his mouth exploring the back of Chris' perfect body. Mouth puckered, his tongue prodded at the boy's hole, tracing circles on him. His tongue dipped in, swirling inside of the male. Chris squirmed, rubbing his shaft against the table to release some tension.

Darren snaked up his body once more, slowly easing his tip into the male. "Uhhn.." He moaned out. Chris could come from the sound of this boy's moans. Darren dove inside of him, his dick surrounded by the tight heat of Chris' entrance. The familiar burning feeling overwhelmed Chris, sending chills down his spine. Darren hammered inside of the male, not being gentle, not this time. He rammed against his co-star's prostate, Chris' ass jiggling against his ball sac. The sound of their skin colliding filled the room. The room smelled of sex, sweat, and come. As Darren reached beneath Chris to squeeze softly at the male's cock, Chris spent, shooting his seed along the kitchen table. Chris' orgasm sent Darren over the edge. He seen stars as he rode his second orgasm, pounding into the male.

When they were finished, the boys, panted, not even bothering to move. They fell asleep, intertwined together on the kitchen table.

Chris' last thought was that he decided not to give a damn if his maid walked in.

And Darren muttered something about not giving a fuck if anyone walked in. Ever.

And they both knew that they were in for life.

Together.


End file.
